Blackout
by Ryuamakusa4eva
Summary: Blackout, people thought that a blackout is so damn annoying. But not to a certain brunette, apparently. Mio x Ritsu. One-shot.


**BLACKOUT**

**A K-ON! fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: Blackout, people thought that a blackout is so damn annoying. But not to a certain brunette, apparently. Mio x Ritsu. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: if I own it, I swear I'll make the whole K-ON! anime second season full of Mio x Ritsu! XDDD ...wait, it already is, although just small hint like matching clothes in the ED and such X9**

**A/N: please pardon any grammar error and typo......m(___ ___)m......**

* * *

The night has fallen, and I just lay down on my bed, boredom could be clearly seen on my face. I couldn't avert my eyes from that white ceiling above me, that ceiling became entertaining! .....of course, that was just sarcasm, who would want to stare at that boring, white, plain ceiling?

I'm usually not this bored, but I couldn't help it! Mom and Dad were out, my lil' bro that I always use to wipe my boredom away was out with them....I have nothing to do here at home!

...Not really though, my best friend, Mio, knew about me being alone in the household. Thus, she had a sleepover here, but right now she was taking a bath and now boredom engulfed me. I couldn't tease her, I couldn't see her, I couldn't touch her, I couldn't feel her, I couldn't--

--Hold on, this was starting to get carried away.

A sigh escaped my lips. Now that I'm thinking about her, it made me remember about my realization long time ago. I, Tainaka Ritsu am, in love with someone, none other than my own best friend, who has the same gender as me.

And I still don't know if I'm a lesbian, or bi, for I'm a neutral type. But the thought of me with a guy ticked me off, and so is with other girl than Mio. What I clearly knew is that I didn't, and couldn't deny the fact I'm in love with a girl, I didn't feel that it was necessary to do so.

I DID fought with my own feelings a year ago, but lately I felt stupid, I thought that I was just in love with someone and nothing's wrong with it. I repeated that sentence over and over again and it finally calmed me down.

But, my realization and acceptance of my own feelings sometimes made me felt worse, because there were times where my heart almost burst out when she sat near me, touched me, and laughed with me. I've ever almost lost control and almost kissed her, thank God I snapped and I kissed her cheek instead, and then I laughed it off, acted as if I just teased her.

Hopefully, she hasn't realized a thing about my feelings, I might already accepted myself in love with a girl who is my best friend, but what about the person in question?

There's no guarantee that she would accepted me just like that, especially if it's herself I fell for.

It's not like the world was like in those mangas or animes or even movies where things went smoothly, where one said "I love you." and the latter said "I love you too" then they kissed, went out, got separated somehow, but then they met again years later and then they got married and then yada yada blah.

This is the reality, where sometimes things didn't went the way we want, but instead the opposite, which is the way we fear. I fear of losing her, I fear of not being close to her, I fear of rejection.

My fear made me kept my feelings locked in a corner of my heart, although fear was not enough to stop my body and mind from going crazy around her.

The more I held it, the more I yearned for her, the more I tried to stop thinking about her, the more she appeared in my head, and the more I avert my thought from thinking perverted things about her, the more I have to go to the bathroom.

And...the more I mentioned her like this, the more this heart of mine went wild.

I stared, and stared. That boring, white, plain ceiling sometimes really helped to made me stop thinking. It made me all dizzy when I'm thinking too much about her and my feelings, and no, I didn't say that love hurts.

But love made you dumb.

...Is what I believe in, for I felt that I became dumber and dumber because lately all I think was nothing but Mio and Mio, and casual clothes Mio, formal clothes Mio, revealing clothes Mio, maid moe moe kyun Mio, bikini Mio, Romio, and naked Mi--

...did that ceiling just turned black?

I sat up and looked around, it finally registered into my head that it was a blackout. I groaned in annoyance and sat there on my bed all quiet, I could tell that at the outside was also dark, which mean the blackout was not caused because something was wrong with the generator of this house.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, there was a lot of loud thumps, I frowned and listened to the thumps got closer and closer to my room, I got cautious when it got right in front of my door, and when the door opened abruptly, I yelped a bit in surprise, and then soon after, there was some thumps and then I felt something crushed onto me, hardly.

I got pushed down on the bed with this...something crushed on me.

Then I smell something, something I always familiar of....

Mio's scent.

There was sobs, and this something that crushed me was without a doubt the girl I have a crush in.....no pun intended.

"Uhh...err...Mio..?" I called her as my hand laid on top of her head.

She sobbed harder "R..Ritsu...I'm...i-it's..."

I sighed and patted her head. "Yeah-yeah, I know the problem, just close your eyes and keep holding on to me, tighter if possible" And she did, I dunno if I should squeal and roll on the bed or not, the happiness of having your crush hugging you was....unbearable.

She kept sobbing and held me tightly, I couldn't help but wrapped my arms around her and held her closer to me, I practically became her personal blanket, and I didn't mind it, at all. Her fast breathing calmed bit by bit and her sobs faded.

Mio buried her face to my neck and she got calmer, I dunno if she did that intentionally or not, what I know is my breath hitched, and my heart beat faster when I felt her hot breath and soft lips grazed over my sensitive skin.

I almost moaned, I just closed my eyes and bit my lower lip, my breath went faster and so was the blood in my body, I felt like they were all ran to my face because it felt very hot. Then, when her breathing got a bit more normal, I felt that she was trembling.

It seems that she only calmed a bit, but was still scared to hell because of this blackout. Mio bit her lower lip, and how did I know that? Because I just felt her teeth grazed my neck, my breath hitched again and my face went hotter.

Mio, if you keep turning me on I'm gonna rape you.

....Is what I would definitely said if I didn't bit my own lower lip harder

Then I heard a soft mumble came out from her lips. "R-Ritsu....say something....the..the quiet situation scares me......" What? Do yo want me to say that I'm turned on?

I tried not to sounded stuttered. "E-Ehh...what do you want me to say..?" Of course I'm not gonna said that I'm turned on.

"I...I don't know....s-sing?"

"Hell no!"

"B-But...." She started to sobbed again.

What the hell, is she a baby?

Then again, I couldn't say no when she already acted so cute like this. "...Argh...fine-fine...whatever...." I took a deep breath, and then I started to sang the first song that randomly popped up in my head, "Please tell me why do birds...sing when you're near me..? Sing when you're close to me...?"

"They say that I'm a fool...." I took another breath and sang it in a softer, low voice "....For loving you deeply....Loving you secretly...."

Silence ensue.

The person in my arms trembled more, it made me raised my eyebrow in confusion. "M-Mio...?"

And a laugh slipped out from her lips, "Ritsu..that was...corny!" I blushed, looked away, and grumbled.

"Like those songs written by you are not corny...." I mumbled under my breath and puckered my lower lip, still feeling embarrassed.

I couldn't believe I choose that song of all things, stupid head.

"I didn't know that you actually listen to that kind of song, Ritsu."

"It's your fault that I listen to that kind of song---ah! No, I mean, your corny songs made me wanna hear others' corny songs!" That sounded definitely awkward, damn me and my mouth, I almost slipped it out.

"How can it be my fault?"

"You rubbing off your corniness to me" She fell silent right away, I looked at her in confusion.

"...Mio..?"

She trembled all of the sudden, and then she said, "D-Did you...hear..t-that...?" I frowned and pricked my ears to search for the sound she meant, then I heard it, some loud thumps erupted in the distance.

"nyaa!" A cat suddenly cried out loud from the outside of my house.

Mio jumped in surprise and hugged me tighter than ever. "EEKK!" I mentally thanked the cat.

"C'mon Mio...it's just a cat." And she didn't reply, she just buried her face deeper on my neck, and blood made its way to my cheeks again. I could feel that she was trembling again, I had no choice but to just patted her head, I myself got a bit confused on what to do when she was this scared.

I then remembered. I put my hand on the bed and try to search for something, when I found the outline of a box, I grabbed it and picked it up, I then opened it and get one....pocky. I put it in my mouth then I shook the box to catch Mio's attention.

She looked up even though she can't see a thing, then I told her, "Wanna some pocky?"

Then I feel a light tug on the pocky I held with my lips, I felt her face went closer to me and she bite the pocky on my lips. I stopped breathing and my eyes widened, I couldn't believe she just ate the one I had with my lips, I felt her hot breath on my face just then, and our face were really close.

Please Mio...don't make me lose control.....

"Strawberry Pocky...." She mumbled while chewed on the pocky she just ate, which also made me ate the pocky in my mouth and couldn't help but thinking how her lips just touched it, I think I'm seriously gonna became a dumb, and perverted person.

And something came to my mind, a naughty Idea popped up, and I can't help but grinned naughtily. I grab another pocky, held it in my mouth, and poke the pocky to her.

Again, no pun intended.

She realized that I poke the pocky for her to eat, yeah, and she seems to doesn't know that the pocky was held by my mouth. As I expected, she brought her face closer and I held my breath. When she bit the pocky, I also bit it, thus made our face became REALLY close.

What I had in mind was that she would realized it, yelped, and hit my head. But no, she kept eating it, I widen my eyes in surprise, her face started to get closer and closer.....

That was when it all snapped.

I then bit the pocky little by little, she held my shoulders, goosebumps spread all over my body. When her face was only inches away, I saw the outline of her head, thanks to the moon, tilted to the side and held my shoulders tighter, when I could felt her breath really close, I waste no time and bit the remaining of the pocky and our lips touched.

I could no longer think, I threw all kind of thoughts in a deepest corner of my mind and moved my lips on her with a ghost kisses, her lips trembled as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

I couldn't see a thing, I couldn't see her expression, but I felt her lips pressed deeper against mine. That was when my mind went crazy, I pushed her to the bed and lay on top of her, our lips disconnected and I brought my forehead to hers. I can't see where her eyes is, but I felt it, I felt that her eyes were gazing into my own.

No words came out of our mouth, we just gaze into the darkness where our eyes were. I felt that I'm not blinded by the darkness anymore, I somehow could see her, everything about her.

I felt her hands moved away from my shoulders to my nape, then went up, she curled her hands in my hair, massaged my scalp.

I finally came back down to earth. This was Mio under me.

Those actions she did meant something, and I need to say something, ask her what did it mean. The light ray of hope is right in front of me.

"...Ritsu..." I stopped breathing, she really surprised me by actually said something before I do.

This was it....I have to...I have to...

"Mi---"

But no, no words can successfully escaped my lips, for Mio locked it with her own lips. I widened my eyes, and blood rush its way to my cheeks. Mio moved her lips and I unconsciously deepened the kiss by tilted my head to the side.

I closed my eyes and felt her lips once again, I decided that no words are needed and I just have to told her through my actions. With that, I laid my hand in the back of her head and pulled her even closer.

A soft gasp came out of her mouth, I took the chance to slipped my tongue to her parted mouth, she gasped again. She didn't pushed me away or something, but she rubbed her own tongue on mine, sent electric feeling throughout my body. This made me went to rubbed on her tongue eagerly, she pulled my hair and I grimaced a bit, I kept french kissing her without any sign of stopping.

But of course, since we're just a normal human, we needed air, thus we parted our lips. We panted softly and stay quiet in that position.

Still a bit out of breath, she stammered. "...R-Ritsu....you...I....."

"I love you."

Those words came out of my mouth perfectly, with no sign of out of breath. I waited in silence for her answer, I still held my hopes high.

"You....serious...?"

"Eh?" This had me confused, why did she sounded very surprised?

My confusion answered by her lips, she kissed me lightly for a few times, and the last kiss, she gave me a deep one. Hunger could be felt from her lips, I retaliated with the same passion, hunger, and lust. The way we kissed started to get fierce midway, she pulled my bottom lip gently but forcefully.

I lifted my hand to her cheek before I parted my lips and let her dominated me, the way she kissed me surprised me, I never knew Mio could be this fierce. Mio left my lips while I still wanted more of her kisses, I panted and was about to protest, but she pulled me to her and buried her face on my shoulder, silenced me right away.

Then I heard a mumble came out from her. "...I'm glad..."

A smile tugged on my lips, I searched for the outline of her hand, I grabbed her hand and pinned it down right beside her head, then I intertwined my hand with her own. She looked up, and I felt that she was smiling to me. I bent down and kissed her nose lightly, although a bit missed, thanks to the darkness, before I sent her butterfly kisses from there to her neck.

She whimpered at the contact of my lips to her neck, I gave a small lick before I bit at the pulsing skin, and she moaned my name softly. My mind has gone crazy, her soft voice made the beast inside me ran out of its cage.

But I have to hold it, I couldn't have myself ran wild on the one that I love, or else she'll ran away from me. I decided to stop right there and lay down beside her, Mio wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my lips, it made me smile.

"...I see that you no longer afraid of the dark, Mio."

"...your fault..." I giggled.

"...Anyway...uhm...so...are we...y'know...." I hesitated, and she answered my question by pecked my lips again, this time longer. When she pulled away I held her closer to me, my forehead touched hers.

Then I remembered something. "...But...what about your parents...? ...you know mine is easy going......but yours?"

"...I'll run with you if I should." I blushed at her words, thinking that she even ready to run with me was very.....lovely.

"What? You want to eloped with me? Oh naughty, naughty Mio...." And she hit me lightly on the head before she had her face buried in my neck.

"Sleep...?" I asked softly, I felt her head moved up and down slowly against my neck, I grabbed the blanket and covered us with it.

"I love....you...." Was the words that she managed to say before sleep overtook her, my heart skipped a beat when she said that, I smiled at her and pecked her forehead.

Right when I pulled my lips away from her forehead, the lights went on, I covered my eyes with my hand because my eyes were not adjusted to the light yet. When my eyes have adjusted to the lights, I mentally thanked the blackout, if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't be able to feel her lips and the confession won't happened.

So yeah, I think I'm started to like blackout.

The fear of losing her has fade away from my heart, now I could laid beside her without having to hide my feelings anymore, now I could gazed at her with all my feelings build up in my eyes. I looked at Mio who was no longer hugging me, but instead she laid next to me with a smile tugged on her sleeping face, I smiled at her innocent expression that have always captivated me.

Then my mind stop dead when I realized one thing.

Fear started to build up in me again, my breathing went a bit faster, I buried my face in my palm and groaned. It was the fear of can't stop myself back and ended up hurting her because of the lust that was starting to overwhelmed me.

My head throbbed so hard that it hurts, I tried to calm myself down, the thought of passed the night without fear is now something impossible to do, this feeling of lust I had was almost too much for me to handle.

I cursed in my head and pondered if Mio did this intentionally.

......I wonder if she knew that she only wore her panties.

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**A/N: so yeah, the idea came out randomly.**

**I just lay on my bed and eat my strawberry pocky and then there's blackout!**

**and then somehow this story popped up in my head, weird huh?**

**oh yeah, please pardon me if there's any OOCness, grammar error, and typo....I'm just an amateur. :(**

**But yeah, review is very appreciated. *pointed at the blue words below* :D**


End file.
